fra_middleweightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jibril
Description Jibril is the successor to Kaizen, featuring a similar build design to the predecessor. It is a 2WD driven robot armoured in 10mm Polycarbonate, 20mm HDPE and 3mm thick mild Steel. It was meant to be driven by 4x CIM motors but had to be reduced to 2 as these were found to be sufficient and uses a 2.3HP Ampflow F30-150 motor for the axe. Although well armoured, it has been exceptionally unreliable, causing it to miss a few fights and as a result, under perform at all the events it has been to. Combat Record RL Burgess Hill 2019 Jibril was entered into this event as Jibril 0.8 as the robot was not finished by the time of this event. The axe mechanism on Jibril 0.8 was taken from it's predecessor Kaizen and the axe itself was a HDPE axe with a metal chisel attachment. The robot was also lacking the HDPE side armour for this event. Due to only Jibril and Backflip representing the Middleweight class, the pair were entered into the Featherweight melees. The pair entered both melee matches although no winner was declared for the Middleweights in either melee. In the first melee, Jibril struggled to get off the line due to a lack of traction on the rear wheels before being quickly flipped by Explosion. This bent the axe on Jibril and was unable to self right. It was eventually flipped by the arena floor flipper in this fight. The second melee, surviving another flip, Jibril found itself beached on Backflip before almost being flipped up by the other Middleweight but still managing to survive. However, the drive issues persisted and ended up being pushed into the pit by Chuck. EXR Portsmouth 2019 Now equipped with a 3.5kg "Scythe Axe" and 20mm HDPE side armour, Jibril (as Jibril 1.0) was entered into the main event where the new event structure meant each robot would accrue points for each team the robot was assigned to for the event. This took the form of 1 point for entering the arena, +3 for a win and a extra point for a knockout. Jibril was first due to fight Voodoo 2 but moments before the fight, a technical issue with the transmitter meant Jibril had to be substituted with You Little Ripper and subsequently didn't fight. Once the transmitter was mended, Jibril was moved to fight Heavyweights, facing Earthquake. In this fight, each robot danced around for a few moments before Earthquake flipped Jibril repeatedly. This eventually bent the axe shaft and disabled the drive speed controller and Jibril was subsequently pitted. In the next fight, it was entered into a Heavyweight Melee with Earthquake, 2 Headed Death Flamingo and Ripper. Due to the bent axe shaft, Jibril had to be entered without the Scythe and was consequently flipped about by Earthquake and Ripper before the axe speed controller overloaded and the radio wires burnt out, taking out the receiver with it and thus immobilising it. EXR Guildford 2019 Jibril (as Jibril 1.1) was paired up with Gaston and Jackpot for the team fights of this event. In the first melee, after struggling to get going, Jibril rammed Audacious briefly before being collected by Backflip and was consequently thrown out of the arena, earning it 1 point for the match. After this fight, the Scythe Axe shaft had bent once again and the ESC for the axe had failed again. In the second melee, although starting brightly, Jibril was quickly flipped by Backflip onto it's back and without a working axe, Jibril was unable to self right itself. It was eventually pitted by the house robot Major Damage, again earning one point for the melee. RL Grantham 2019 Jibril and Jackpot fought in a single Featherweight/Middleweight melee during this event. Before the fight started, some HDPE feet were added to the front of Jibril (as Jibril 1.2), which aided in movement. Although starting brightly, Jackpot was able to get in underneath Jibril and push it around the arena, slamming it against the arena wall after the Scythe got stuck in the arena floor. Using the Scythe again to pull itself off the dustpan, Jibril again became stuck to the floor. Although able to free itself, the drive died and was left hanging over the edge of the pit, losing the fight between the two Middleweights. EXR Bolton 2019 For this event, Jibril (as Jibril 1.3) was supposed to have a front polycarbonate wedge plate from it's predecessor Kaizen attached to it but upon fitting was discovered to be too long. The HDPE mounts were left on as front forks. Jibril was meant to fight in the first melee with You Little Ripper and Audacious but upon being powered up, the robot shorted out as it was being announced into the arena. It was pulled out of the fight. Repaired in time for the second melee, Jibril fought with You Little Ripper and Audacious versus Smash, Backflip and Voodoo 2. Although starting OK with the new Scythe axe finally firing, this didn't last long as the bearings twisted and rendered the axe unusable for the rest of the fight. It was eventually flipped up and over by Backflip and hit by Smash. After this fight, although new bearings were donated, the Scythe Axe once again was rendered unusable for the rest of the event. Jibril was switched teams to Team Eruption for the Sunday of the event and was paired with Smash against Audacious and You Little Ripper. In the third melee, Jibril and Audacious danced for a bit but the HDPE forks were now catching on the arena floor, hindering mobility. Although managing to stay in the arena after a flip from You Little Ripper, Jibril continued to suffer drive issues and was eventually pitted. After this fight, it was discovered that a grub screw had come out of the drive and so was only moving fully on one wheel. A new grub screw was adapted to fit and Jibril went into the fourth melee. Although started OK, the adapted grub screw failed and Jibril was unable to move properly, eventually getting stuck on the arena floor. Although You Little Ripper briefly freed it, Jibril was eventually flipped out of the arena. EXR Colchester 2019 For this event as Jibril 1.4, the Scythe was mounted on a deadshaft with HDPE. Unfortunately, the gears didn't mesh properly and once again, the Scythe was rendered unusable for the event. In it's first fight against Backflip, You Little Ripper and Gaston, which was not a team match but a melee whiteboard, Jibril did start brightly, eventually pushing into Gaston before getting caught on Backflip. It was then thrown by You Little Ripper onto its back and tossed around the arena before being stuck on the arena wall, losing the fight. In the second melee, it faced the same opponents. With no active weapon, Jibril danced with Gaston for a while before becoming stuck on Backflip again and consequently being tossed up and over. You Little Ripper did right Jibril but a battery lead fell out and was immbolised. EXR Maidstone 2019 For this event, the Scythe was remounted again on the gearbox and several strengthening upgrades were made in the Scythe gearbox to ensure it wouldn't slip. However, before the first fight of the day, Jibril (as Jibril 1.5) hit the floor on the way into the arena and caused one side of the drive to fail, the problem revealing itself to be the grub screw falling out again. Consequently, it did not fight in this melee. For the second melee, a new grub screw was fitted but just before going in, the drive failed again. A hasty re-screw allowed Jibril to go in against Backflip, Bump and Grind, Gaston, Audacious and Raphael. However, as the fight started, the drive failed again, meaning Jibril was running on one wheel throughout the fight. It immediately tried to attack Backflip but then got stuck on the floor. Raphael then attempted to attack it, Jibril firing the Scythe again but the shaft twisted and got stuck. It was eventually flipped upside down by Backflip. Extreme S.T.E.M 2019 Entering into this event, Jibril (as Jibril 1.6) was entered into the FRA Middleweight Championships. For this event, a 15mm HDPE wedge based on the forks from the 1.3 version layered with 1 and 1.5mm Polycarbonate was added to the front. The mounting blocks for the Scythe was improved with extra rigidity and the steel gear shaft was replaced with a Titanium one. The drive was also improved with a pin rather than a grubscrew. During this event, it was discovered that Jibril weighed 40.25kg. In the qualifying melee, Jibril faced Iron Strike and F7. F7 and Iron Strike immediately took on one another with Jibril holding back to line up a shot with the Scythe before attempting to come in but was hit by the vertical spinner of Iron Strike, causing Jibril to be flipped onto its back before sustaining a second hit from Iron Strike. The robot was unable to self right, discovered that the pinion gear on the Scythe had come loose. This meant Jibril lost the melee. Jibril was then due to fight Sweet but received a bye from this as Sweet was a reserve robot for the event and thus carried on to the quarter finals. In the quarter finals, Jibril faced off against Crackers. However, as the robot was being loaded into the arena, the drive pin failed and under FRA competition rules, the fight was not allowed to be switched around, which meant Jibril entered the arena running only on one wheel. With Jibril unable to move properly, Crackers attacked the side of the robot and pushed it in to the wall where the lack of manoeuvrability meant Jibril was immobilised and knocked out of the championship. Jibril also had a whiteboard with Backflip where although Jibril darted around quite speedily, it eventually became stuck on Backflip. However, with little gas, Backflip was unable to capitalise on this and the pair remained stuck together, leaving the arena with Jibril still stranded on Backflip. The Scythe again did not fire in this fight as a wire had popped out of the ESC. EXR Cheltenham 2019 Fresh from the S.T.E.M event hosted the previous day, Jibril entered into a whiteboard melee with Backflip, Nessie and Raphael. After avoiding an initial collision, Jibril attacked Raphael, striking it repeatedly with the Scythe. Eventually, the Scythe blade hooked underneath Raphael's stabilising tail and the pair proceeded to drag each other around for a bit before becoming free. However, as the robots became free from each other and with a final Scythe hit on the arena floor, a battery wire popped out and Jibril became immobilised. It was then thrown across the arena floor by the floor flipper, causing the robot to lose the fight. This proved to be the last fight Jibril could enter as the damage from the strike from Iron Strike plus the extra damage from the floor flipper meant that the drive bearings were unable to stay in alignment. Although loaded into the loading pen to fight against Backflip, Raphael and F7, the drive failed and Jibril was pulled out. Record Table Note: The win/loss record here reflects the machine's personal performance, not the team's overall performance. * Wins: 0 * Draws: 0 * Losses: 17 The bye received from Sweet is not counted in this tally Outcomes Awards * EXR Bolton 2019: Winning team participant (Team Eruption)